1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punching aid, and more particularly to a punching aid for home use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of punching aids or striking devices have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,161 to Kraus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,245 to Landis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,016 to Rubin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,630 to Dignard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,403 to Kuo U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,552 to Harmon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,895 to Lynch et al., all disclose a typical punching aid or striking device having a bag coupled to a support with one or more flexible or helical spring or metal members. The spring or metal support members may not be easily bent during punching operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,358 to Hestilow discloses a further punching device including a column extended upward from a pedestal and formed integral as an integral one piece unit. The column is solidly secured to or extended from the pedestal and is made of plastic material that are not flexible, such that the column may not be easily bent while punching. In addition, the punching device occupies a great volume which is adverse for transportation and carrying purposes.
None of the prior striking devices or punching aids suggest to provide a flexible rubber pillar coupled between the base and the pad.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional punching or boxing aids.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a punching aid including a flexible rubber pillar for facilitating the punching or boxing exercises and including a detachable structure for allowing the punching aid to be disassembled and packaged to a compact configuration.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a punching aid comprising a base, a column provided above the base, a pad attached onto the column, a flexible rubber pillar, and means for securing the flexible rubber pillar between the base and the column to provide a flexibility to the column relative to the base. The pillar is made of rubber material for providing an excellent resilience to the column and the pad relative to the base.
The flexible rubber pillar includes a first end, the securing means includes a first coupler provided on the first end of the flexible rubber pillar, a second coupler provided on the base, and means for locking the second coupler and the first coupler together.
The first coupler includes a protrusion engaged into the first end of the flexible rubber pillar, and includes a disc secured on the protrusion and engaged in the first end of the flexible rubber pillar.
The flexible rubber pillar includes an upper peripheral recess and a lower peripheral recess formed therein and includes a middle portion having a peripheral bulge formed thereon. The peripheral recesses of the flexible rubber pillar are curved. The peripheral bulge of the flexible rubber pillar is convex.
The flexible rubber pillar includes at least one peripheral rib formed between the peripheral bulge and the upper peripheral recess of the flexible rubber pillar, and includes at least one peripheral rib formed between the peripheral bulge and the lower peripheral recess of the flexible rubber pillar and includes at least one longitudinal rib formed thereon for increasing a strength of the flexible rubber pillar.
A shielding or covering sleeve device is further provided and attached onto the flexible rubber pillar for shielding the flexible rubber pillar and for preventing the users and the children from being hurt by the flexible rubber pillar.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.